Electrical ribbon cables can be used to conduct high speed electrical signals (e.g., greater than 1 Gb/s) in electrical devices. Ribbon cables include a plurality of insulated parallel wires. Such cables may require the use of specifically designed connectors for termination and are often not suitable for the use of mass-termination techniques, e.g., the simultaneous connection of a plurality of conductors to individual contact elements. Although electrical cables have been developed to facilitate these mass-termination techniques, these cables often have limitations in the ability to mass-produce them, in the ability to prepare their termination ends, in their flexibility, and in their electrical performance.